A True Father
by Carebear1
Summary: A little one shot about Ella and Ratchet. The character Ella comes from my story "Fix You" and some people might not understand some of the things she talks about if you haven't read the story. I loved writing this, so I hope my fans like it.


The sun shined brightly on the mid-June day

Authors Note: Hi guys! I know this isn't "Fix You," but I thought of this earlier today and had to share it. It's just a little one shot about Fathers Day and how would Ratchet and Ella see it. I love how this turned out and I love sharing it with you guys. Ella is a few years older in this fic, so you have to keep that in mind. All of her surgeries have happened in this, even if they haven't begun in the other story. You all know it's coming, so just suspend what you don't know about the events yet. Okay, enjoy.

Title: A True Father,

The sun shined brightly on the mid-June day. The sounds of children playing outdoors, mothers chatting with their friends, and the smells of different types of meat being cooked on grills by the father figure in the family was everywhere. Today was Fathers Day. It was the one day for children to really give their dads proper thanks for being in their lives, even if some fathers weren't always attached by blood.

On this day, the sunlight reflected on the many grave markers in the Tranquility cemetery. Throughout its grassy knolls, several people came and went to leave flowers and trinkets upon the last objects that represented their lost loved ones. Among the visitors, a young girl sat in front of a tombstone. Eighteen year old Ella had come for one of her frequent visits. Her metal legs were crossed in front of her, and an elbow placed on one of her knees so her hand could prop up her head. The shade of the tree nearby kept her from overheating.

"I hope you like it, Daddy. I worked pretty hard on it, and I think I ran out of a few markers in the process." She felt like such a little kid when she said this, but didn't really care. She held out the hand-made card as if to show an invisible person.

"Here, let me read it." She opened it and set it in her lap. "For now and forever, you will always be my dad. Even though you've been gone for sometime, I will never forget the love you showed me and how you taught me how to ride a bike. I miss you, Daddy. I hope they have Fathers Day in heaven, and that Ollie and Gracie gave you something nice." When finished she closed the card and placed it next to the grave stone. She had covered it in plastic, so she knew rain wouldn't ruin it.

Behind her, a man appeared. Even though there was a light breeze, his hair and clothing remained still. He gazed down on the girl, but didn't move toward her. "Ella, that was very thoughtful." He said, raising a brow.

Ella moved her head back and looked back at him. "I really miss them, Ratchet. How I've made it this long without them is beyond me." She stood up, her metal legs giving a soft whirring noise as she did. Even if no one else could hear it, she knew it was there.

"Of course you do. It is only natural for humans to hold onto the memories and affection for another being for longer than most of their lives." Ratchet motioned to his vehicular mode sitting nearby. "Cybertronians have the same feelings." The two began walking away, with Ella giving a few backwards glances at where her family lay.

"Do you miss your creators on days like this?" She asked as they reached his true form. The two checked to see if anyone was watching before the hologram disappeared and reappeared behind the wheel. On the passenger side, the door swung open to allow Ella inside.

"Yes, in fact I do. The mech and femme that created me are never far from my memory processors. I owe it to them to be a great protector, as well as a healer."

Ella chuckled to herself. "If they could see you now. Wonder what they would think about you carting me around town and trying to chase away any boy that comes near me."

"I am not positive that it is the vision they had when I was in training, but the future is never certain." He answered as they pulled away from the cemetery.

"Truer words have never been spoken, my friend." Ella nodded.

X

Later that night the two found themselves in their favorite spot, the small cliff not too far from Ella country home. Without anyone in the home, Ella and Ratchet were free to come and go as they pleased.

"Are you sure you don't want to try some popcorn?" Ella lifted her hand up with the bag in it. She shook it a bit, letting the kernels move about.

"How many years have you been trying to get me to consume that heated batch of corn mixed with fatty oils and salt?" He looked down at the girl, his eyes narrowed a bit. It never failed each time they were there. Ella would bring popcorn, offer it to him, and he would refuse.

"You're loss." She shrugged as she grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth. The silence of the falling night was broken by her softly crunching on her snack. She then set the bag down and stood up, dusting the dirt away from her clothes. "Hang on, I've got something." She walked over to a wide mound of dirt and began dusting it away.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing?" Ratchet asked curiously. She was acting a bit odd, even for Ella.

"Just a second." She called. As her hand took away more of the dirt, the CMO could see something wrapped in plastic underneath. Ella picked it up and shook some of the dirt away. The object had to be move than half of the girl's height, and about as wide.

"How did you know that was there?" Ratchet now asked. The girl turned and smiled.

"I snuck it up here a while ago when you had to go to one of your meetings. I made it when I finished with the one I gave Dad earlier today." She proceeded to pull the plastic away to reveal a very colorful piece of paper.

"Very clever." Ratchets face plates moved into a smile. Ella ran over and tapped him on the foot. Instantly, he picked her up and placed her on the spot next to his neck.

"Here, this is for you." She handed it to him as she held on with her free hand.

The Autobot took it from his human friend and held it up to see. On the front was a drawing of a beautiful sunset, something he knew Ella had drawn with several boxes of colored pencils and a few fancier tools. It wasn't perfect, but it was more Ellas style to work on things herself. "What is it?"

"Open it. Geez, do I have to tell you how to do everything?" She playfully smacked him on the side of the head.

Carefully, Ratchet opened the folded paper. He knew that it would rip if his hand even twitched wrong. Inside, Ella had written a message in her usual cursive form.

_Dear Ratchet,_

_I know we haven't had the easiest few years, but I am so grateful to have spent them with you. I know I probably wouldn't have made it through the hard times without you, and I don't even want to know what it would have been like to do so. I know you don't really like the title of "Father" but you have been just that to me. You created what I am today, physically and emotionally. You gave me the ability to see properly, the use of both hands, and my ability to walk again. You've kept me safe from harm when something bad threatens me. You've helped me dry my tears when I am sad, or scared. You've made me laugh with your alien ways and your dry sense of humor. You are everything Dad was when he was still with me. In a way, he lives on through you and everything you do for me. For that, I thank you. Whether you like it or not, you are life a dad, and a very good one to boot. Thank you, Ratchet. I love you so much, and Happy Fathers Day._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Your little Stargazer._

Ratchet read the message about four times before putting it down and giving a sideways glance to the girl on his shoulder. She smiled and leaned against him.

"I just wanted you to know." She placed her other hand by his face, giving him the best hug she could. She gave him a kiss as close to his cheek as she could. "I love you, Ratch. Never forget that."

"I never will, my dear Eleanor. This I swear to you." He gently placed his hand across her legs, softly holding her on his shoulder.

Together, they watched the sun duck beneath the horizon. Even if they were unconventional, they were the perfect picture of what a loving father should be to his daughter. Always there for each other, no matter what the differences might be.


End file.
